La que siempre quiso
by Carolina.S
Summary: Un cumpleaños y un regalo para una fan de los Beatles: "Bonnie ya era toda una mujer, y el muchacho no sabía que sentir al respecto ¿Alegría por verla tan madura y hermosa, o miedo por sus propios sentimientos? O quizás, una agridulce mezcla de ambos..."


**Advertencias**: MUY cursi. Si se califican como "Puke Rainbows", recomiendo que esquiven esta lectura.

—

Era sábado por la mañana, y Andy Davis no podía creer que se encontrara en un centro comercial y rebanandose los cesos frente a millares de vidrieras con diversas mercaderías femeninas. Se podían apreciar desde pequeños conjuntos de ropa interior a fina y delicada joyería de primera categoría, pero en el medio de ambos extremos había otras cien opciones para tener en cuenta.

Definitivamente se volvería loco si continuaba con aquello.

Sin embargo, no podía permitirse el irse de allí con las manos vacías, no se trataba de cualquier chica. Estabamos hablando de _Bonnie_. De aquella pequeña que conoció cuando era una niña de tan solo cinco primaveras, y que había logrado ganarse un lugarcito en su corazón desde ese entonces.

Repentinamente, Andy rebobinó en sus propias cavilaciones... ¿Acasó la había llamado "pequeña"? No, aquel calificativo ya no encajaba con la susodicha. El solo había pisado aquel estupido centro comercial para comprarle un regalo por su cumpleaños numero **dieciocho.** Si, Bonnie, aquella chiquilla a la que le había obsequiado sus más preciados juguetes, ya era toda una mujer, y el muchacho no sabía que sentir al respecto ¿Alegría por verla tan madura y hermosa, o miedo por sus propios sentimientos? O quizás, una agridulce mezcla de ambos...

Luego de hacer varios movimientos de negación como si fuera un autómata, Andy se concentró en su objetivo inicial: un regalo para la cumpleañera. Continuó con su "minuciosa" observación, pero no halló nada que encajara con Bonnie, ya que todo lo que se exponía allí destilaba feminismo en demasía. Se encontraba prácticamente resignado, y también se temía que aquella iba a ser una mañana dura, hasta que súbitamente un recuerdo cayó en su mente con la intensidad de un relámpago:

"_Tocó la puerta de la habitación de la muchacha, quien enseguida la abrió y lo invitó a pasar. En el cuarto se podía escuchar la melódica voz de Lennon, la cual resonaba en cada recoveco de la recámara y producía una sonrisa radiante en ella._

— _No sabía que te gustaban Los Beatles, eso es grandioso – Afirmo Andy, tarareando la canción que Bonnie escuchaba – __*****__ The sun is up, the sky is blue, it's beautiful, and so are you... _

_El gesto que la menor tenía encajado en su rostro se ensanchó. _

— _De hecho, comencé a escucharlos hace dos semanas, y me enamoré de su música – Comentó algo anciosa – Tenía planeado comprarme su discografía completa ¿Sabes?" _

Andy le agradeció a Dios (o a quien fuera el que moviera los hilos del destino en este loco mundo) por haberle traído esa memoría prácticamente insignificante en el momento más indicado. Su regalo sería costoso, pero sabía que valdría la pena.

—

Era sábado por la noche, y Bonnie Anderson no podía creer que en tan solo una hora festejaría sus dieciocho años. Parecía que había sido ayer cuando pasaba tardes completas jugando con Woody, Buzz, y sus demás juguetes. Ellos formaban parte de los mejores recuerdos de su infancia, y con cada uno tenía una anecdota que atesoraba con mucho aprecio en los confines de su mente y corazón.

Sin embargo, Bonnie también tenía una memoria favorita de su niñez, y se ruborizó violentamente al recordarla. Al recordar aquel flequillo al costado, el par de ojos cerúleos que la miraban amistosamente y la sonrisa luminosa de el. Se podía decir que era su primer amor, y el único que había tenido hasta ese entonces. Obviamente, ella había salido con otros chicos, pero ninguno le producía ni un cuarto de las cosas que sentía con tan solo una palabra emitida por Andy. Si, ese era el nombre del individuo al que siempre amo _(hasta su nombre era hermoso, o al menos para ella si lo era)_

Dejando de lado sus sentimientos, se examinó frente al espejo que se arrinconaba en una esquina de su habitación ¿Como podía una muchachita tan simplona como ella conquistar a un hombre bien parecido y bueno como Andy, quien además era trece años mayor? Las probabilidades de estar a su lado eran de una en un millón. Y Bonnie no pudo evitar entristecerse y querer estallar en llanto ante aquel pensamiento.

Repentinamente, dos golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron. Imaginó que era su madre, por lo que la abrió sin preguntar quien era. Cabe aclarar que la cumpleañera se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver quien era el que la había solicitado:

Allí estaba el, con su pelo castaño claro fijado con algo de gel y su sonrisa resplandeciente tan característica de su persona. El perfume que emanaba cegó todos los sentidos de Bonnie, quien además comenzó a sentir que las piernas le flaqueaban y que los dedos de sus manos temblaban.

_Solo Andy podía causar esas reacciones nerviosas en ella._

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – Exclamó el recien llegado, mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos - Ya dieciocho ¿Eh? Todavía no puedo creerlo.

— Yo tampoco – Comentó la aludida entre risas - ¿Por qué viniste tan temprano?

— Si quieres me voy.

— ¡No, no! Quedate, me gusta que estes conmigo, simplemente me llamo la atención.

El sonrío ante su respuesta, y tomó un paquete que se localizaba en el piso... ¿En que momento había dejado eso allí? Bonnie se reprendió mentalmente al notar que había estado tan distraída observándolo que no había percibido cuando aquello se encontraba en sus manos.

— Vine antes porque quería darte tu regalo en privado. Feliz cumpleaños de nuevo, Bonnie. Te mereces esto y mucho más – Y sin decir más, depositó aquel bulto en los brazos de ella –

Intrigada, observó aquello en silencio. Tenía un gran tamaño, e inmediatamente se preguntó cuanto había invertido Andy en ello.

— Muchas gracias, en serio – Dijo con una sonrisa más ancha de lo normal, para luego comenzar a abrir su obsequio –

—

Andy Davis comenzó a contemplar a la menor en silencio; su cabello largo y de tonalidad caoba, cada rasgo facial que poseía, su contorneado cuerpo...

Definitivamente, todo en ella era hermoso. Absolutamente todo.

Y para el, no desearla se había convertido en una tarea sumamente díficil de realizar. Le tenía terror a aquella atracción prácticamente prohibida que sentía ¡Era Bonnie, por todos los cielos! Aquella muchacha era aún más joven que su hermana menor. Quererla de **esa** manera era un tabú o algo así.

— ¡ANDY, N-NO PUEDE SER... LA DISCOGRAFÍA COMPLETA DE LOS BEATLES! – Lo interrumpió Bonnie, quien comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría - ¡GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Repentinamente, ella se lanzó en sus brazós y lo estrujó con fuerza. El no dudo ni un segundo en devolverseló, y mantuvieron esa unión por un minuto.

El mejor minuto de aquel sábado para Andy Davis.

Su estómago era un revoltijo de emociones que el mismo reprimía.

Y cuando Bonnie finalmente desenterró el rostro de su pecho y lo miró en silencio, lo supo. O quizás siempre lo había sabido. _Era ella_. Era ella la que siempre quiso. Ya no le importaba la edad, ni el vínculo de hermandad que habían establecido a lo largo de todos esos años, ya nada importaba.

Lo único que le importaba ahora era **no dejarla ir.**

—

* Parte de la canción "Dear Prudence" de The Beatles, por si les interesa :)

¿Y que opinan? ¿Tomatazos, aplausos? Cualquier opinión es apreciada. Se que puede parecer algo rara la incursión de esta banda en un fanfic, pero simplemente los amo, y no pude resistir incluirlos en este escrito.

En fin, saludos para todos ¡Muchas gracias por leerme!


End file.
